watch the queen conquer
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: The Martyr falls and the Queen rises anew; a Maiden bathed in crimson with eyes the color of viridian
1. prologue

watch the queen conquer

**PART ONE  
**

DEATH, RESURRECTION, THE MAIDEN AND A KNIFE

prologue

renewal

**bonnie bennett**

I'm dead.

Those two words have already sunk into my bones. Big fucking deal. I've died before; hell I've died four times before. But this time feel permanent. I know why it feels permanent. It feels like this because instead of actually fucking dying physically, I've died emotionally. Instead of there being another bright light, there's a churning in your stomach like you've tied your stomach up in knots and nothing can settle it. I feel like cold dread has spread through my heart and there is no way to stop it. Not until my chest is heaving and I'm hunched over on a porch and crying out into the empty night.

They lied.

He lied.

They weren't coming back.

No one was coming back for sad little martyr Bonnie Bennett. She was left alone.

She was meant to die.

She was meant to be alone, crying her eyes out on the porch of her childhood friend who had filled her with so much false hope. She was meant to die and never be mourned. She was meant to take the knife crazy man Kai Parker had stabbed her with and used her blood to escape. She was meant to be powerless for the up-tenth time.

"She was meant to lose her fucking mind." I whispered the words. I had to be losing it if I was referring to myself in the third person. Jesus Christ Bonnie, get a fucking hold of yourself.

I cry until the shaking stops, until the hiccups, deep breathes and tears stop. There's nothing left now. Nothing left but bitterness and then nothing at all. I can't go back to them. They won't come.

I can't die. Technically I'm immortal.

And I'm sure Death is laughing in my face.

"Actually darling, I'm not laughing at you." I turn my head to the left. A man is sitting on the swing, dressed in a suit, maybe in his forties. He looks at me with beady dark eyes and I wonder if he has come to take me away. He arose from the seat and walked towards me. "You look terrible my dear. Of course," he paused and knelt before me, curling his fingers under my chin. "That is becoming of one on the verge of madness."

"Are you here to take away?" I asked.

"Yes," he says and helps me to my feet. "But not to death."

I blink. What?

"You still have a purpose, little darling? You will become great. A force to be feared." Death tells me and cups my cheeks. "Do you wish to live again?"

I blink. "What purpose would I have?" I asked.

He tells me nothing. Instead the old man tilts my head up towards his and presses his lips to mine. Death's Kiss isn't what I expected it to be. Instead of feeling cold, I feel warm. I feel like air being breathed back into my lungs and I find my fingers grip his hands and try to pull away. I don't want to live.

I want to die.

I want my Grams.

I want to be free.

When it feels like my lungs are about to pop, he pulls away and I feel light headed before my eyes roll back. Death's last words ringing in my ear.

"The Martyr falls and the Queen rises anew; a Maiden bathed in crimson with eyes the color of viridian."


	2. interlude

**Ladies and gentlemen, readers of all ages, first and foremost I would offer an apology. **

**It had been way too long since I have given you an update. To be honest, I was waiting to see how Bonkai would develop and I was disappointed. I did like the arch in Bonnie (took six fucking years but yea that happened) but I would have loved it if they didn't fucking tie her life to Elena's. Elena could have finally gotten out of the hell hole she was in, human or vampire. She didn't need Damon as a tether. Her family was gone, she could have packed up and left. **

**But that's not how the writers wanted it. They wanted to waste an entire season of possible character development for all of them for the last few drop of Delena cum they could stroke out (excuse my choice of words). I am not knocking this ship just how they dragged it through the mud, washed it and tried to brand it off as something new. **

**Ahem, off topic. I haven't updated due to massive writer's block on this one, as well as suffering the unexpected death of a dear friend earlier this summer. I've also been trying to obtain a job and I've had summer classes. (So for those of your lovelies who are rushing, please have patience with me). This story will go in slightly different direction. **

**Still Dark!Bonnie, with a possiblity of Kai staying alive. There will be no Locker (or whatever Tyler/Liv is called) because I liked Luke more. Bonnie's ship pairing is still up in the air. But I am introducing a new player in the game in this chapter. **

**I will list the characters face claims as the story goes on. **

**Really short chapter. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters. Their rightful owner is LJ Smith and the television adaption belongs to the CW, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. **

* * *

watch the queen conquer

interlude.

should i know you?

**kai parker **

It should go without saying that I really hate Elena Gilbert. It's not even because she's a whiny, self centered girl who seems to think she can redeem me like she believed she redeemed Damon. Nope. Nope.

N to the O to the P to the E.

I just hate her.

She is like the most annoying thing I have every met.

(Which is saying a lot because I have a constant motor mouth)

Although turning her blood to acid, lighting her fire and smacking her in the face with a tire iron is so much fun. It makes me giddy inside. Hurray for torture. Or maybe that's the Traveler Magic coursing through my system.

Mmm tingly.

But that magic isn't as good as Bonnie's. Traveler magic has a feeling like fire. But it doesn't heat your blood like Bonnie's. It doesn't give me a high from all the neighborly-do right BonBon did. And it certainly doesn't make me hard and lusting for the pretty green eyed witch. God she was hot. Could be because I hadn't seen a girl for eighteen years before that but seriously, she was hot. And to learn that she had little men trailing after her hot ass while everyone else fell over backwards for this little piece of trash I currently have tied to a chair was insulting.

It hurt me.

Odd.

Maybe I have a little bit of a crush on BonBon.

She did stab me with a knife once. Good times.

I remembered taking her by surprise in the backseat of Damon's car and just holding her close. She had smelt so good. I had caught a glimpse of the fear in her eyes and I knew I wanted to fuck it out of her. But I did need her.

She was my ticket out of my own Hell.

It wasn't fair that she got the let Blue Eyes Asswipe out and I got the short end of the stick. Huh, does it count as being the short end of the stick if you're trapped with a very hot girl for the holidays and got to make her bleed? I remembering wanting to rip her clothes off and fuck her on the table. Anything she did made me hard.

She could kill me again and I'd gladly die with a raging boner.

"Kai?"

I blinked and looked into brown eyes. Ugh even Elena's eye color pisses me off. It wasn't enough even her voice was annoying. I mean she had been on a rant about how she could help me. Save me. Redeem me. I could have whacked her with a tire iron again.

Hmm, sounded like fun.

"Please," she pleaded. How many times was that now, fifty? "You're better than this."

"Not really." I told her with a grin. "Trust me, I've spent twenty years in a prison my family created because they shunned me. I've had plenty of time to think on if I'm better. I'm not, Elena. I'm the worse."

I walked closer to her, tilting her chin and brushed my lips against her ear. "And I'll let you in on a little secret," I told her in a sing-song voice. "I love it."

I feel her shiver and it's glorious. Not like Bonbon's. Bonnie's shiver always gave me a hard on, wondering how many other ways I could get the same reaction. With Elena, I was as soft as a marshmallow.

Boooorrrrriiinnnng.

She wasn't Bonnie.

She wasn't exotic.

She wasn't making me want to fuck her before killing her.

She didn't make me feel anything much but annoyance. Lots of annoyance.

"You can do better."

Is she a broken record?

I can feel my face twitch as I focus my magic. Blood turning to acid it is then. This will be a lot of fun. The smile that forms on my face is maddening (what other kind of smile should I have?) as I watch Elena start to struggle. Her screams start to come out muffled cause she's holding them in.

That won't do.

Guess I'll just have to up the ante on this one.

I focus, waiting to hear more of her screams. But nothing comes. I frown and try again.

Come on, come on.

"Why aren't you screaming in agony?" I asked.

"Because you've been cut off," said a new voice. I crane my head and see a middle aged man standing there. Beady eyes, dressed in a suit with a dark crimson rose in his breast pocket. He looks at me, his eyes calculating. "Now Malachai-"

"Kai," I interjected. "Never call me that name."

"It's your birth name," said the man and then continued his earlier speel. "As I said _Malachai_ you have been cut off from the Traveler's magic. And from your little torture session."

"Excuse me?" I asked and stepped forward. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The man smirked, "You know."

"Should I?" I challenge.

"I suppose you should," he said. "You've sent plenty of people to me. Your siblings, that cab driver. Who else will you send to my door?"

I snickered. "Are you telling me..."

"Yes," he said with a careless shrug. "I am Death."

I smirked, oh this is just too good.


End file.
